The Inspiration
by SJYaoiSasuNaru
Summary: Yuki has been missing for two days because he has writers block and is running away from a scene deadline from one of his novels. Shuichi is worried and tries to call him but K confiscates his phone. What happends when Yuki comes home? M for content


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first ever time writing a fanfic and I would love it if it didn't suck hahaha. Thanks to my beta and friend, Allimassy that edited the story and helped me write the love scene :) I'm dreading you lot reading it because I think it might not be worthy of your time but if you please, PLEASE read it and R&R and tell me what you thought of it and where to improve I would really love you lots and lots :D anyway without further ado, here it is, my first ever fanfic 'The Inspiration'.**

**Warnings: This is rated M for language and content. This fic contains boyxboy lemon and if you do not like boyxboy stories then please do not read, I advice that if you don't know what lemon means then please do not read this fic. And please do not flag, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters. They are owned by Maki Murakami. I do however, own this story (yay I actually own something! :D).**

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
Flashback_

The Inspiration

It was early morning and a sound was coming through the living room _'Riiing, ring, riiing'_ the phone was ringing

"Yo, Shuichi here."

"Hello, this is Kanna Mizuki, I am the managing director assigned to Mr. Yuki by his publisher."

"Oh, Miss. Kanna, it's Shuichi, how have you been? You don't sound too good."

"Oh my, do I sound that bad? I'm sorry, it's just that Mr. Yuki still hasn't done a certain scene which is important for his next novel and the deadline was a week ago..." Miss. Kanna trailed off. Speaking of which, Shuichi hadn't seen Yuki since two nights ago. Just where was he?

Shuichi worshipped the time he could spend with his lover – what with both their cramped schedules. Shuichi with his band Bad Luck and Yuki with his best-selling novels and deadlines. The last time they had gone on a date was about three weeks ago. Nearly a month. At the thought of this Shuichi nearly cried.

"...and we're having a bit of difficulty tracking Mr. Yuki down so-" Shuichi hadn't hear the beginning part of the statement as he was too busy thinking about Yuki.

"-ichi Shuichi!" Called a frustrated overworked female managing director. "What was all that babbling about Mr. Yuki?" Turns out Shuichi was so caught up on thinking about the handsome – more like sexy – man that he had started to call out, or chant his name.

"Ah, no. Sorry about that Miss. Kanna. What were you saying about my darling Yuki?" Miss. Kanna exhaled deeply with a sigh. She was probably trying to have more patience with the horny boy but having so many sleepless nights didn't help her keep her patience and the idiotic boy at the other end of the line wasn't helping much either, so with another sigh she continued explaining.

"I was saying... that Mr. Yuki has disappeared since the deadline of the scene expired." My, my how typical of Yuki. He was making a runner "so I was wondering if you knew where he could be. Anything could help." By now, the woman was practically begging the boy for at least some information that could help them find the disappeared novel writer.

"Uh... I really have no idea where he is..." a string of panic made itself known to Shuichi "D-do you th-think that he's been ki-kidnapped!? OH, MY YUKI!!!" The pink haired boy screamed to the phone making Miss. Kanna want to actually strangle him with the telephone cable because he had just made her headache worse which made her finally snap.

"Will you please calm down Mr. Shindou! You are not helping the situation or Mr. Yuki by having a mental breakdown. I'm sure that Mr. Yuki hasn't been kidnapped." This seemed to calm the little freak down a bit but he still wasn't too sure. He needed to hear the older man's voice.

"I'm sorry Miss. Kanna, but I need to be positively sure that my Yuki is ok. I'm going to call him to make sure he is safe."

"But I've already tried calling him a million times and he hasn't picked up..."

"I still have to at least try. If anything happens I'll call you -BYE!"

"Ah! Wait Mr. Shindou! You still don't have my-" The poor woman was cut off before she could even inform Shuichi that he didn't have her company number.

Shuichi was about to flip open his mobile phone and call Yuki when his phone was snatched away by a handsome, tall, blonde man with long and straight flowing hair tied up in a ponytail who was inconveniently (for Shuichi) holding a gun to his head.

"Well hello there Shuichi, nice to see you after such a long time."

"It's only been... what like 14 hours since you last saw me?" The annoyance was clear in Shuichi's voice but if the blonde man noticed it he didn't say anything about it. Shuichi let a nervous giggle scape his voice box because of the loaded gun that was pointing to his head.

"My, my. What accurate time telling you have there Shuichi. Have you been staring at the clock again?"

"Wh- no! And that was only once, once! And I was waiting for Yuki to come home. Get away from me, I'm busy!" The venom in Shuichi's words were practically dripping to the floor. He had nothing against K, he was just busy doing something else at the moment and K had just interrupted.

"Sure. Anyway, I've come to take" by this he meant kidnap "you to the recording studio. Because I am, as you know, the great manager of 'Bad Luck', K."

"Yeah, whatever." said Shuichi scowling at the comment. _'What part is so great about him anyway? Talk about egotistical much.'_ At the thought Shuichi rolled his eyes and continued with his silent rant. _'I still don't see why he has to carry a gun among other military weapons with him all the time, I mean that's just weird... but obviously not weird enough for K.'_

"Either way, give me my phone back. I still need to call Yuki to make sure he's ok."

"You can do that on the way to the studio." K still had the gun pressed lightly against Shuichi's scalp and when he said the following sentence he pressed the gun harder to make sure Shuichi got what he meant. "...or you could just not call him at all." With a defeated sigh Shuichi accompanied his band manager to a black van and got in the back seat while the taller man smirked at the success of his threat.

~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~

When both K and Shuichi arrived to the N-G Records building they went in to studio number 4.

"Hello people. Ready to make some records?" teased K when he saw Hiroki and Suguru standing in the practice area of the spacious recording studio.

"What time do you call this? It's already 9:30, just where were you two?" I'll let you guess who that was. Got it? Yup, if you guessed, it was Suguru and after he finished his almost nagging sentence everyone wondered what crawled and probably died up his arse.

"Yo Shuichi, K. Wazzup?"

"Hiro!" exclaimed Shuichi with a happy sparkle in his eyes. "You don't know how much I wanted to see you!"

"Aww, yeah me too man" Once that was said both boys embraced in a friendly hug.

"Jeez guys, could you please tone the homo act down? And while you're at it, leave it at home. You two seem like lovers that haven't seen each other in decades."

"What? No way! I'm with Yuki and I'm very happy! No offence Hiro; if I wasn't in complete love with my Yuki I would so totally fancy you man."

"Of course Shu-chan. I completely understand. If I wasn't in sweet love with Ayaka I would make you mine in an instant." Suguru was getting frustrated at the sweet nothings that the would-be couple were spouting and it was starting to show on his face when both Shuichi and Hiroki looked at him glaring at them, no trace of amusement apparent on his face.

"Wow Suguru, I think you should really have that stick you have stuck up your tight arse checked out quickly. It might get infected or something."

"I would rather not hear the words 'tight ass' coming from your mouth, if you get what I mean." Suguru didn't mean for the phrase to sound so harsh but he was too annoyed at the slacker that he had no other choice but to comment on his 'way of life'.

"You need to relax man. At least unlike you, I'm getting some. If you get what I mean." Shuichi practically spit the words out of his mouth and straight away there was a glaring contest going on between the two feuding teens and Hiroki had to hold the now angry singer down so he wouldn't attack the young synthesizer player.

"Calm down Shuichi, he just needs a little lovin' that's all."

"I-I do not." exclaimed Suguru in a fight to regain what little self-respect he had but unfortunately was too late as both Shuichi and Hiroki glomped the embarrassed boy.

"I guess you're not so bad Suguru, you're just lonely hahaha don't worry buddy, you'll find someone one day and live happily ever after I'm sure of it."

"Wha- I'm so not lonely."

"It's ok to admit it Suguru. I felt lonely before I met Ayaka but now we are so lovey-dovey I can't think of a time we weren't together."

"I-I don't care. K make them stop!" Suguru was so flustered it was clear that no one had ever talked to him about anything like this so openly before.

"Hmm, ok kids, playtime is over. Stop teasing Suguru and go back to work." Said a very amused K. He had been watching the trio quarrel playfully for the past 5 minutes and he thought it was a good start to the day. Well, K was sure that it had been playful, but wasn't too sure that a discomposed Suguru took it as a joke; K decided to leave that thought alone for now and focus on making money – sorry, records.

~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~

After an hour and a half session on working on putting a melody to some lyrics that Shuichi had created earlier, the boys had a half hour break and the went back to composing their new song for a further two hours. Everyone had a lunch which lasted for an hour and again went back to working on the song for the last three hours until it was finally done.

All they needed to do now was rearrange the music a bit to fit Shuichi's master voice and practice and record the song on a demo disc. That would have to wait for the next day however because the band's working day had finished and it was time to go home.

"Well, you've done quite a lot considering we started later than usual today."

"And just whose fault do you think it is? Yours and Shuichi's and not to mention Hiroki." Ignoring Suguru's rant K carried on with what he was saying.

"Well done everyone, you may now go home and rest, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Sweet, I'm beat" Hiroki followed his statement with a swipe of his hand to his forehead.

"Uh, yeah"

"Hey man, you ok? You've been spaced out since lunch"

"Really? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I did tell you but you wouldn't listen to me. No one ever seems to." Suguru grumbled saying the last part more to himself than the others. Boy was Suguru grumpy today.

"Oh ok. Ah before I forget again, K you didn't give me my phone back; can I have it back now?"

"Sure you can Shuichi." handing him the mobile phone was K with a bored expression, it seemed like he wanted to go home as soon as he could.

"Thanks, I'm going now. Bye everyone!" Without giving the rest of the group a chance to say good-bye to him, Shuichi left in a sprint home.

~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~

Once at home, the pink haired singer dialled Yuki's number into his own mobile device and Yuki picked up after three rings.

"Hello."

"Yuki! Where have you been!? I've been worried sick abo-"

"Stop worrying so much Shuichi" Cut off the older man. "I've just been staying at my parents' place for a few days." Shuichi was amazed that Yuki had actually explained where he was to his worried lover.

"Oh, that's good then. You're getting along with your parents right?"

"Don't count on it. The old man is bugging me about why I actually came home without being persuaded for once. He somehow got it into his head that I'm here because I want to become his successor after he dies."

"..."

"Are you there? If you just called me to let me do all the talking then forget it. I'm hanging up."

"Ah! No! Wait Yuki!" Shuichi was gob-smacked that Yuki was talking so much to him and the shock was even bigger because Yuki hated talking on the phone for long periods of time saying how 'phones made his ears hot and that feeling was annoying'.

"Thought you were mute for a minute which would probably be a blessing."

"I-I'm not mute! If I was I wouldn't be able to sing."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well because to sing you need to have a voice and-"

"I was being sarcastic, you freak." To Shuichi it felt so good hearing Yuki's sexy voice again that he nearly had a nosebleed.

"Sorry Yuki."

"Forget it. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just got home from the recording studio. What about you?"

"I was trying to write my novels until someone called and interrupted me."

"Was that me? I'm sorry I interrupted you, I'll hang up now if you want..." the disappointment was apparent in Shuichi's voice because the way he said it was more like a whisper than his normal hyperactive voice that echoed all around the walls when he spoke.

"Don't hang up..." This surprised Shuichi and he needed to process what his lover had just said. He asked if Yuki wanted him to hang up so he could continue to write his novels but Yuki had told him to not hang up. Maybe Yuki was actually picking Shuichi over his work. His important work. Maybe Shuichi was more important than Yuki's career. At the thought Shuichi brightened up.

"But what about your work?"

"Don't get so happy, I can hear that you're panting through the phone" And as if reading Shuichi's mind the blonde man continued. "I'm not choosing you over my work. I just have writers block so I haven't been able to think of anything to write for a scene and I'm bored" Well that had made the thought of Shuichi being more important than Yuki's work go out the window – literally (don't ask how).

"Oh, well I'm sure you will think of something to make the writers block go away because you're really amazing like that. I love you Yuki."

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know that I'm amazing and don't get all sappy on me you little freak." Even though Yuki had said that, he was actually really happy to hear Shuichi's voice and the word 'I love you' leave the younger boy's mouth.

"Sorry, I just really want to see you again."

"I know... m-me too." that last part of his sentence was merely a whisper, if not, it was even quieter and Yuki quickly said something else to change the topic. "But it's not like we haven't seen each other in like a year or more, you need to start controlling your lust more." Shuichi nearly ignored how the handsome man's sentence ended because he was too caught up on what he had said earlier.

"Wha-what did you say? You're so cute when you're shy Yuki hahaha."

"Are you deaf as well as mute? You know what I said and don't make fun of me. You should be grateful that I'm even with you; I'm too good for you." Yuki's tone of voice was now slightly different and if Shuichi wasn't paying attention he would have mistook it for Yuki's normal voice. This new tone of voice said 'Drop the subject if you don't want to loose your balls' and Shuichi picked it up very quickly because he changed the subject completely.

"When will you be home?"

"I'll come back tomorrow to finish working on my novel. I can't take the old man pestering me anymore."

"Yay! I can't wait to see you Yuki!"

"Calm down idiot. Like I said, it's not like you haven't seen me in a year."

"I know and I don't care. To me it felt like two whole years." Shuichi had now started to pant and this freaked Yuki out.

"Err I'm hanging up now. Bye freak"

"Oh ok, bye Yuki I love you!" And with that said Yuki hung up the phone and left a very excited Shuichi.

~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~

"Good work on the new finished song. I'm sure it's going to be a hit when it hits the stores next week." Announced a very pleased K.

"Awesome. Can we go home now?"

"What's the rush Hiroki?"

"Oh nothing, I just have a date with Ayaka today so I want to go home quickly."

"Umm me too actually. Yuki is coming home today so I want to get there quickly."

"Hmm. Young love. How cute. Ok everyone, you can leave now. Good-bye."

"Bye!" Everyone synchronised to say their last goodbye's for the day.

Shuichi was so excited that Yuki would be home soon. He was waiting in sheer anticipation. The door opened.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled and practically glomped Yuki. Confusion washed over the features of his sexy face.

"Why the fuck are you naked you little creep?"

"Ow! Ooh you're feisty today Yuki. It must have been all of that time away." said Shuichi excitedly. Yuki saw no other way to stop this harassment than to tie Shuichi up.

~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~

An hour later Shuichi was tied to the bed; Yuki on the other hand was typing away at his laptop. He was distracted by a sticky white glob shooting across the room and hitting the screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHO THE HELL CAN REACH THAT FAR!?" A vein was about to burst on Yuki's perfect face.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I'm just so excited!"

"Well don't be, I'm working tonight like I told you. You wont get any action."

"Maybe my flowing man juices will help your creative writers juices flow! Teehee I should turn this into a song" Yuki flung the wireless mouse at Shuichi angrily. It hit right between his thighs. "Noooo! My man babies!" It was like Shuichi was a complete different person when he was around Yuki.

"Man babies my arse. You retard no one's going to make babies with you." By now Shuichi was in a world of his own and nothing could snap him out of it, or could it...

"YUKI! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!" Apparently not. His 'man juices' sprayed uncontrollably.

"Ew cut that out you freak!" Yuki snarled, although he sneakily licked the white stuff off his fingers. The moment the cum touched his lips, Yuki wanted more. He leapt to the bed and began licking it all up.

"Oh Yuki you naughty boy!"

"Shush you." Yuki said in a husky voice, putting his finger on Shuichi's lips. Yuki moved closer to Shuichi kissing him in the mouth, it was a passionate but not forceful kiss. Yuki licked Shuichi's bottom lip asking for access which Shuichi gladly granted him, as Shuichi opened his mouth and succumbed to Yuki's roaming tongue. Yuki explored the whole of the pink haired boy's mouth for what seemed like the thousandth time, licking and intertwining their tongues together. Much too soon oxygen was needed so Yuki pulled away and Shuichi let out a soft moan at the loss of his connection to Yuki's warm lips. After some breathing he traced his soft lips down Shuichi's throat and continued down to the depths of Shuichi's wriggling genitalia.

"Why the fuck does your dick twitch?!" Yuki cried in disgust, pulling back in dismay.

"Because it longs for you my darling! It wants to be in you!" Shuichi giggled.

"I'm not putting any wiggling thing in my mouth!" said Yuki glaring at the squirming organ. But he obliged anyway, sliding his tongue along the slippery surface licking the pre-cum at the top off. Before long, the organy goodness squirted into Yuki's mouth where it mingled with his saliva.

"Yu-Yuki I know yo-you like it, but ho-how can you swallow my ma-man babies?" Yuki glared at the strange teen getting impatient.

"Because you're my bitch and I own your tight ass. Now shut up and enjoy this."

"Yuki I love you! Take me, oh Yuki I want you right now, take me Yuki, make me yours!" Yuki was surprised Shuichi could still talk so normally – well, normal for him anyway– after he had just given him a blow-job but as Shuichi was talking, he drooled all over himself and this strangely turned the older man on, however, he wasn't going to admit it just like that.

"The hell you freak... look at yourself, you're disgusting what the fuck is wrong with you?" Yuki nearly shrieked at the erotic scene played below him _'damn he looks so hot and fuckable right now'_ Slowly, Yuki began to lick Shuichi's peaking pink buds gaining moans and groans of pleasure from the owner.

Shuichi gave into the intense pleasure and fell into Yuki's groping embrace. As Shuichi moaned, Yuki caressed his body, revealing pleasure in places he never thought possible. White hot desire coursed through his veins and he clung tightly tangling his thin fingers into the blonde man's golden locks.

"Yuki... Ah..."

"Suck." The older man inserted three digits into Shuichi's mouth giving him the job of sucking and coating the digits in saliva. When Yuki thought they were covered enough, he pulled them out and started to circle them around the boy's ring of muscle slowly entering one coated finger and moving it around.

"Ah Yuki st-stop, it fe-feels weird."

"What are you talking about, idiot? it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Mm ye-yeah I kno-know but it's been ag- ah!" Before Shuichi had the time to finish his sentence Yuki had inserted another finger inside of the boy and started thrusting in and out and scissoring the digits to make the muscle relax.

"You're so tight Shuichi; I need you to relax. If you don't, this is going to hurt you more than it will me because I'm not going to stop for anything." Shuichi knew that what the man above him said was true so he tried concentrating on his lover's beautiful face and tried to relax more for him. And as he did so, another lubricated digit entered his fragile body. The pain of three fingers in him was making his eyes water but he didn't want to say anything because Yuki would get angry with him so to distract himself from the pain he grabbed Yuki's shoulders and pulled him down making their lips meet in an unexpected kiss for Yuki.

Yuki noticed the welling tears from Shuichi and kissed them dry landing small butterfly kisses all over his pink haired lover's face and neck trying to comfort him and make the pain go away. After some time Yuki thought that Shuichi was prepared enough. He pulled his fingers out of Shuichi's hole and shoved his throbbing erection into the boy's entrance not moving to let Shuichi get used to the feeling of something even bigger than three fingers inside of him.

"You ready?" Shuichi hesitated a bit but soon nodded.

"Be ge-gentle."

"Where's the fire of your lust gone? I thought you liked it rough." said the blonde with a big smirk on his face remembering all the times the boy and him had made passionate love and how much Shuichi had pleaded for Yuki to fuck him harder until he wasn't able to stand for at least two days.

"It-it's still he-here but it's been so lo-long since we did th- AH!" Shuichi was yet again interrupted mid sentence when his lover decided to start thrusting in and out with a slow pace but it was still enough to make Shuichi moan.

The two were one as Yuki delved deep into the crevasse of Shuichi's body.

"Yuki." moaned the excited Shuichi. Yuki was too busy to speak. He moved expertly inside of the boy moving his hips with every thrust for better reach inside of him, hoping to hit that certain spot inside of Shuichi that would make him see white stars of pleasure. With one more thrust the pink haired boy suddenly screamed.

"Do...do that a-again" pleaded the boy.

'Got it' smirked Yuki. And who was he to ignore Shuichi's plea? So Yuki thrust again and again and hit the familiar spot called the prostate also known as the 'sweet spot' of Shuichi's. Giving him more and more pleasure and watching Shuichi in pleasure made Yuki's erection get harder.

"Aaaaah fu-fuck Yuki…you're s-so damn go-good! More… mm… ah! Harder! De-deeper!" Oh how Yuki loved it when Shuichi begged for more.

"You didn't say 'please' Shu-chan. How can you expect me to listen to you if you don't say 'please'. You need to be punished like the dirty little slut you are." Said the older man with an evil grin on his beautiful face; when Yuki finished scolding Shuichi he thrusted even harder and took Shuichi's hands behind his head with one hand and stroked Shuichi's groin playfully with the other.

"A-ah! Yuki! I-I'm go-going to…" by hearing this, Yuki tightened the grip on Shuichi's manhood.

"You're not allowed to cum just yet. I told you you had to be punished, now you're going to suffer for a little more time." Saying this, the smirk on Yuki's face grew. He was a sadist and he knew it but he didn't care and he knew Shuichi liked how emotionally 'closed up' he was. It added to his _'You cant handle me and I'm too good for you so I'm going to fuck you up'_ image.

"Nooo! Yuki! Let me fe-feel good." Cried the teen.

"No. Naughty boys don't get to feel good." Yuki said smugly. Whilst keeping hold of Shuichi's manhood, Yuki reached up and kissed Shuichi roughly on the lips, to his neck and then down to his collar bone and back to his neck again to suck and bite under his pulse licking the spot when he heard a soft moan from the owner making sure it would bruise and turn into a hickey soon after their little love making session.

"Yuki I..."

"Tell me what you want Shuichi" whispered Yuki on Shuichi's ear before licking his earlobe and putting it in his mouth and sucking it making the singer gasp and grab the back of Yuki's scalp.

"Kiss m-" Shuichi was cut off (what a surprise) when Yuki slipped his tongue inside his mouth and started to massage the inside of his wet, hot mouth. Deepening the kiss, Shuichi pulled Yuki closer to him; he wanted more of Yuki and needed to feel him inside and outside himself until there was nothing left. Yuki was moving in a frenzy inside Shuichi and was close to orgasm but he didn't want to be the first one to reach climax so he loosened his grip on Shuichi's groin and started pumping it like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah! Yu-Yuki. I'm gonna cu-" but before he could finish he came all over into Yuki's hand screaming his name. Shuichi's high made his muscles contract making Yuki's erection lose control and spill all of its contents inside the panting teen with a whisper of Shuichi's name that he didn't hear.

After riding their orgasm out Yuki lay down on top of Shuichi who was still panting from the best orgasm he had had all week. Seeing this, Yuki smirked his best smirk yet. It was a smirk of contentment.

"I love you Yuki." Said Shuichi once he finally caught his breath. Yuki was about to say something when he saw a sleeping Shuichi laying beneath him. Yuki, too tired to have a shower, rolled over to sleep next to his lover deciding he would have a shower in the morning. But before going to sleep, Yuki whispered the words "I love you" to his sleeping beauty.

~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~•.•~

"_So the scene is all ready right?" Asked a very excited managing director looking through a manuscript._

"_I already told you I finished it this morning and you're holding it so what do you think?" Said Yuki holding a half used cigarette._

"_That's very good, but where did you get the inspiration to write such a hart-full and romantic love scene? I thought you said you had writers block and you were running away... again."_

"_That's none of your business. I gave you the manuscript with the scene in it so you can leave now." Suggested Yuki pushing Miss. Kanna out the door._

"_Al right, see you later Mr. Yuki. Oh, say hi and 'thanks for helping' to Mr. Shindou for me." said Miss. Kanna smiling and winking at Yuki._

"_...Whatever." Said Yuki with a blush slightly evident on his perfect face. Yuki knew that 'whatever' meant he was embarrassed but no one else had to know. He decided he was going to wait for Shuichi until he got back. Don't get him wrong. He doesn't want to see the little twerp, he just wants to sit and wait for him because he has nothing better to do._

––––––––

At 6pm the door unlocked and stomping could be heard inside the house and a voice distracted Yuki from his thoughts.

"Yuki I'm home!"

"Whatever."

**A/N: So that was it. I hope you liked it and R&R please. I mean, come on, that Review button is so lonely there and it wants you to click it and tell me what you think of my story, it will help me to write better stories next time. I don't even care if you just review saying how crap it is and how I should never have writen it in the first place (I'm sorry!). I'll give you all a deal; With every review i will give you all a response back. It's a good deal :)  
****Thanks! Bye ox**


End file.
